chad_overlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
the timeline of the Chad Overlords Universe. This page covers all the key and main events that has occurred in the 6 episodic saga. EPISODE 1 : THE FELLOWSHIP OF THE CHADS 2015 - edward and alex first meet - alex introduces liam to edward, the group then forms 2016 - jorge is indocterinated into the group - daniel is indocternated into the group 2017 - hans is indocterinated into the group - the first civil war occurs and everyone sides with liam and edward leaves the group EPISODE 2 : THE BALLAD OF ONE DANIEL RODRIGUEZ - adrian is added to the group as a replacement to ed - hans and edward decide to hangout and ask daniel wants to join - daniel sleeps over at eds house - liam and edward put aside their differences - edward and adrian meet for the first time - edward dates indian boy - adrian dates nat - edwards bday party that everyone hates - liam and nick start to date 2018 - edward and daniel argue thus haulting their friendship - edward and inidan boy break up, thus daniel and edward become friends again - adrian and edward become closer friends - nat is added to the group - Civil War pt.2 happens, everyone vs daniel - hans and daniel become closer friends - the group regrets their decison and thus decides to side with daniel - this casues a rift between liam, nick and the group - nick and liam are now enemies to the group -daniel and ed become best friends - edward and tyler meet and become friends - prom weekend - liam and nick breakup - edward and gabriel first meet and become friends -orlando trip - edward and liam talk for a bit and want to hangout again - edward and liam become friends again - jorges pary happens everyone is on good terms with liam - they all meet andrew and add him to the group - tyler becomes part of the group - gabriel is added to the group - liam begins to despise the group after they continously talk about nick - civil war pt. 3 happens - adrian, nat , tyler , and carla v edward - they are all kicked from the group EPISODE 3 : - tyler is added back to the group - halloween hangout - the GFE is established and edward is crowned its emperor - edward is given the Scythe of the GFE - nat makes up with edward and thus her and adrian are added back to the group EPISODE 4 : A TALE OF TWO EARTHS The Future - Nick from earth 2 travels to earth one - warns the GFE of the enimies known as the Snyder Cut Gang - GFE and nick (earth 2) go to earth 2 to fight the SCG - the GFE members find out that the SCG are evil doppelgangers of themselves - the members of the SCG include its leader Eddie, and his followers Daniel, Alejandro, George, adrian, Natalie, Grodd, and Andy - the SCG has defeated most of the earth 2 GFE and ruled over earth 2 - the SCG find out that Nick has allied with their doppekgangers from another earth - eddie and eddy meet face to face and discuss an agreement, which eddie decides that he wants to rule both earths - they decide that they must conquer it - a war between the two groups begins for the fredoom of both worlds. - eddy and eddie fight off screen while the others are fighting on the battle field - all members of the SCG are wiped out and the GFE (earth 1) say good bye to nick - it is reveled later on that Eddie has taken the place of eddy and has taken him as prisoner - nobody realizes this and just assumes that eddy destroyed eddie -some time later eddie meets with earth 1 nick and gives her the N stones which have the power to destroy the GFE EPISODE 5 : FALLEN HEROES - eddie reveals himself as the traitor and marks them all criminals - battle at the SNL Hangout - battle of burger bing - nick slaps daniel and says the N word which activates the power of the N stones - Andrew, Nat, Tyler, and Hans die from the power of the N Stones - daniel, alex, gabe, jorge, and adrian are the only survivors - Nick has finally accomplished her mission of wiping out her enemies and being satisfied that she was able to do so. -She is upset that some survived but Eddie reassures her that they would never pose a threat again and so they let them be. - Eddie has full control over the GFE - fast foward a few months later and the group is on the run as they are marked as criminals - gabe comes up with the idea that they must stop eddie and invade the GFE palace - when invading the palace they find the Scythe - during the commotion they find out that there is a prisoner being held and they find out that it is eddy. - they rescue eddy and escape but while doing so gabe is cornered by nick to which he knows his time has come - gabe is wiped out by the N stones as a display of power by nick and eddie - the group barely manages to escape with the Scythe and eddy EPISODE 6 : THE RETURN OF THE GFE - the group while on the run come to the conclsuion that they must go to earth 2 and get Nicks help - they find a way to transport to earth 2 - there they find that the entire population of earth 2 has been wiped out - they go to the SCG where they find the Book of the Multiverse - in the book they see that the Scythe of the GFE and the N Stones are among the many items that were spread across the multiverse when it began -the book says that whoever controls these items can control that universe and any universe as they please - there they find